My Story
by XxUndeadXCodexX
Summary: Kid-Maka romance. A young boy, Kid, is constantly leading on a girl, a few years younger than him he just doesn't realize it... Until one day, Maka can't take it anymore. She asks him if he likes anyone, because she's to shy to say anything else. Kid mentions something, that he'll regret for a while, before they finally end up together.
1. Chapter 1 Saved me?

(Maka's P.O.V)

"Chu!" I sneezed.

"Why did it have to be winter?" I asked myself. Sometimes it could be really annoying when i got colds…

"Hey Maka," I heard someone say, "You feeling any better?" I blushed when I saw it was Kid. He was smiling at me. I nodded, my face turning red.

"Heh, I don't know if you're that sick, or you're just blushing. Your face is very red," He chuckled, setting his hand on my forehead. Brrrrrrr….. His hands were really cold. But I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Those strips of white on his hair are so adorable," I thought to myself again.

"So, if you need anything, just give me a ring, alright?" He asked, so I nodded. He smiled a little bit before leaving.

I sighed, "I wish he would have stayed here for a while… It's really boring when no one else is here…" Then I heard a knock. Tsubake walked in.

"Good morning Maka. I brought you something to make you feel better," She said in her sweet voice.

"Oh, you didn't have to Tsubake," I said, before sneezing again.

She giggled, "I brought you some soup." She set it down next to me before opening the door again, "Well I have to get back with the others. Hope you feel better soon." She smiled once more before leaving. I sat there for a little bit, slowly eating the soup, then i heard a crash. I jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Eeeeeek!" I jumped a bit, seeing a small troll like thing. Even though it was only about a foot tall, it still scared me. Everything scared me when I have colds…. But it grew bigger and chased me back to the living room. I rang the small bell that Kid had giving me. And surely enough, he appeared.

"Maka, what is it?" He asked then stopped, seeing the monster. He sighed, then pulled out a small ball.

"Great….." He through the ball at the monster and it exploded in smoke. Kid picked me up bridal style, dashing outside.

"Eek!" I jumped again, I didn't liked being carried like that! For a second, I actually thought I heard him laugh at me jumping.

"Alright, we'll have to stay here for a little while," Kid said taking out his phone, "I'm going to tell my father to get rid of that thing before he finds you again."

I nodded, then he spoke again, "Do you know why it came after you?"

"N-no," I said worriedly, "Why d-did it come after me?"

"Because he wanted a beautiful soul to pleasure his… It's disgusting.." I froze, blushing a bit.

"What do you mean by- beautiful?" I asked with a blush.

"Your soul. It's very beautiful. Meaning you are a kind, warm hearted person, and pretty. Inside and out." I blushed again. Awe, how sweet of him to say that.

Pretty soon, the ground started shaking. "What the-" I heard him Kid say before I fell ontop of him.

"S-sorry!" I blushed majorly, but i could see he couldn't tell because of the cold. I could feel his cold hand on my forehead.

"I think you're fever broke," He smiled lightly. I smiled also.

"Yay! Now I don't have to stay home all day!" I thought.

"Now I don't have to worry about getting sick when i do this." He said before lightly kissing my cheek. I blushed again.

"What is he doing?" I asked myself. He moved back and I could feel that I was blushing again.

He chuckled, "That's adorable." Then he kissed my cheek. I gently shut my eyes, unsure of what to do. He moved back.. And me? Still blushing.

"Cute," he said lightly, trying to move in again. And I didn't object to it. There was a light 'chu' sound the second time he pulled away. I lightly giggled.

'What's going on?!" someone screeched. We looked up and saw Soul. I got up off of Kid, blushing like crazy.

Kid also stood up, "Soul, come with me and I guess I'll explain to you what happened." They walked out of the room, Soul asking a bunch of questions.

I sighed lightly then I completely froze when I heard Kid yell something.

"But I love Maka!" He yelled. A few minutes later, he came back to the room I was in.

"Come on Maka..." He whispered.

"But I-"

"Maka, stay with me," Soul said, fighting back. I couldn't think of what to do... I couldn't choose who to stay with. But then Kid grabbed my hand. I blushed as he pulled me outside.

"Kid wait!" I yipped. He didn't stop though. I kept struggling back but his grip was too strong. He finally let me go when we got to the park.

He turned to me, "Do you know why I brought you here?" I shook my head.

"Because that's not Soul... That's a nymph, one that can take over someone's body... Its a more powerful version of what attacked you earlier, " Kid explained, "It wanted your beautiful soul..." I shook a bit.

"It's best if you stay with someone for awhile so those things don't try to attack you," he said again.

"M-may I stay with you?" I asked, blushing a bit after I did. He chucked, grabbing my waist. I blushed deeply when we hugged me tightly. He let me go again, but kept holding onto my hand. I smiled lightly as he led my to his place.

"Wow," I thought when we got there. Then I spoke aloud, "Uhmmmm where should I stay?"

"Well," he smirked, "You can sleep in the first room. Or... You can sleep with

me." I blushed again, but he kept speaking, "I personally wouldn't mind if you wanted to sleep with me. Do you know why I wouldn't mind?" I shook my head again.

"Because," he said walking around me, "because you're perfectly symmetrical." I blushed a bit, wondering what he meant. He grabbed my hand and moved a bit closer.

"May I-" Kid started, "May I k-kiss you?" I blushed even more.

"S-sure! I uhm-" I said, majorly blushing, but was cut of when he pinned me to the wall, moving closer to me with a slight blush on his face. I could feel his cold body moving close to mine.

"Heh, you idiot," He said.

I looked at him strangely, "W-what?

"You actually thought I was going to kiss you? I'm not that shallow into kissing a teammate like that…." I frowned slightly, somehow offended, yet relieved. Why would he do something like that?!

"Th-then why d-did you tell that thing dressed as S-Soul, that y-you loved me?" I asked confused.

I heard him chuckle, "That nymph wanted your soul. I would let it take my friend's soul like that." He smiles, rubbing the top of my head.

I blushed again, "Th-then why did you k-kiss me?"

He sighed, "I knew he was there.. I'm sorry if I lead you on or anything. Later." He gave me a gentle smile before wandering off.


	2. Chapter 2 A memory?

_**Notice: Please excuse the short chapter, I ran out of ideas and it was almost midnight. I kept getting distracted by things, so I ended up falling asleep **__**past**__** midnight. But I still hope every one likes this chapter as well! Enjoy :) **_

(Third person P.O.V.)

_Tack! Tack! Tack! _Kid walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He hummed lightly, but stopped in his tracks, hearing footsteps.

"Who's there?.." He frowned, turning around, just to hear a girl scream. He searched around once more and saw two shadows in an alleyway.

"S-Stop it!" There was a girl struggling with a man holding her to a wall of the building. The man was drawing lines on her stomach.

Kid glared at the man, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Especially to a defenseless girl.."

"Oh, she's not defenseless… Her partner just isn't here. So I thought I'd dissect her," the man smirked.

"He's distracted!" The girl thought as the man's grip loosened. She quickly shifted, kicking the man in the stomach. He coughed up blood and Kid starred in awe.

"How was she able to hurt him that bad?!" Kid shouted to himself.

"Stein…. Enough.." the girl whimpered, holding her side. Kid took a step forward, standing in front of the girl.

He smirked at the man- Stein?- and spoke softly, "Let the girl alone or die…" The man stood straight up, revealing stitches across his face. He reached his hand up and twisted the screw in his head.

"How funny… The Lord Death's son protecting his first Death Scythe's daughter," he chuckled, "I guess I should be on my way. I'll dissect you some other time."

Kid quickly turned to the girl as Stein walked off, "Are you alright? What were you doing out here all alone?"

"I-I'm fine-" the girl started but her sentence was cut off when she fell forward, Kid catching her.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style, "No you're not… You're bleeding and you're making yourself asymmetrical… And you don't want to be asymmetrical like me.."

"But you're not asymmetrical-" the girl began cut was cut off when Kid set her down against a lamp post, just to fall on the ground. He hit his fist to the ground.

"I am! I only have white stripes on one side! I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" He cried, tears falling onto the ground.'

"No you're not- Uhm…. What's your name?" she asked, bending over with her other hand on his shoulder, "But I promise, you're just fine." The girl gave him a reassuring smile as he sat up, wiping his tears.

"O-Okay… And my name's Death the Kid…" He sniffed.

"Maka for me," She held out her hand to him, still using the other to hold her side, "It's nice to meet you." He took her hand with a small nod and stood. He quickly picked her up, holding her bridal style once again.

"I'm sorry… I forgot you were injured…" Kid turned his head, "That's your address? I'll bring you to your house." She told him where she lived, an apartment on the edge of Death City. He brought her there and opened the door.

"Maka?!" a boy jumped up from a couch and grabbed her from Kid's arms, tossing her onto the couch, "Blair! Grabs some bandages! Quickly!"

Maka sighed, "Soul, I'm fine.. No thanks to you…." She sat up glancing at Kid.

"Thank you…" she lowered her head, "I'm sorry if I was a burden…"

"It's quite alright," Kid replied, moving over to kiss her forehead, "Thank you for saying that I'm not asymmetrical trash." He smiled when she blushed. But Maka also nodded.

That was the first day they met. The first day Maka's world came crashing down. The day when she no longer believed that all men were terrible. That not all of them just protect people that look magnificent, but people that need it...


End file.
